


Delta

by PixieDust291



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Delta, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Ears & Tails, Cat Ears, Dry Humping, Duel Masterbation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy Kink, Sam and Cliff are NOT related, Switch and Flip Sexual Penetrative Intercourse, Wolf ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: It didn’t matter that baby Louise was not technically his. After her mother passed away during childbirth Sam took the baby as his own. And now Cliff, Louise’s father, and he were just going to have to come to some kind of understanding. Being the baby girl’s live in caretaker was a good start. Living in a nice place with a handsome alpha and caring for a sweet baby was hardly the worst contract he’d ever agreed to. And besides, he kind of liked the way this particular alpha was making his delta biology feel.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Comments: 61
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, first off I had only played partial way into the game when I really started to love Sam/Cliff as a ship. And then I got further into the game and found out they were father and son. Which I loved from a story perspective, but from a shipping perspective and was like ‘Damn it!’. Sooo I am well aware it’s not the best that I ship them together, but I still do. I will just create my own story where they are not related so that it’s ok. Which is why in this fic they are NOT related. Problem fixed.  
Secondly, I’m searching AO3 as best I can and I’m not finding any Sam/Cliff fics. Like at all! Zero. Zip. Which is probably a good thing, for the reason I already said above. But if I know the internet rule 34 is going to apply eventually. So…I don’t wanna jinx it or just be an idiot and be proven wrong- But am I the first story? Like, the first on AO3 to give this ship a fic? Because if I am OMG that is wickedly cool! And I’m probably going to go to hell in a hand basket because of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

He hated mating season.

The whole month was literally one giant middle finger to him. A constant daily, hourly, even minutely reminder that he did not belong to any of the three main groups.

He was not a meek, mild mannered, cute omega. Capable of conceiving children and inclined to domesticity, nurturing, and compassion.

He was not a beta. A natural born diplomat that had a talent for calming rage and finding a compromise for any argument. The only breed type that could both conceive and sire.

And he most certainly was not an alpha. The strongest of the three in both physical ability and cunning wit, though some may argue the latter. Incapable of conceiving children but well equipped to sire them. Who's dominance and leadership could range from incompetent to benevolent and even tyrannical.

No, he was a whole put together mess of all three. A very rare sexuality type called a Delta. Not very much was known about what he was so most of the medical teams while he was growing up could only speculate. He supposed there was probably more information out there somewhere, but after the fall of society it wasn't like there were public ways of communication. It was like a zombie apocalypse, only the zombies were invisible and considerably more dangerous. Truthfully, a stereotypical zombie apocalypse might have been easier.

Either way, everyone was all clustered together in one city or another just trying to get by. But that only made their already strained social structure all the worse. Omegas were naturally week, so after that explosion that changed everything to shittier there were not that many left. Thus making every alpha on the face of this fucked up planet desperate. Scary levels of desperate. Especially during this season.

Around this time Sam usually made himself scarce and took on a lot of delivery jobs. He had no desire to have any alphas sniffing around him. Being a Delta he was supposedly able to go into heat, but he never did. However, during this season he seemed to emit this scent that made all alphas just find him irresistible. Their pathetic attempts to seduce him never resulted in anything but a gun threatened and pointed at their heads or their junk. Sometimes there would be a scuffle, but Sam always one. That was one perk to being a Delta at least; they were stronger than even alphas.

As Sam sat in the corner of his favorite, and only, little coffee shop he subtly scented the air. Superior olfactory was another perk of his, and was what made him one of the best couriers in the business. The alpha ordering at the register smelled sour, as if he we repressing his mating desire to the point of being unhealthy. The older women near the back talking to the young beta women smelled stale, which was what all omegas smelled like once they were too old. The beta beside her smelled like nothing, probably still a year or two shy of participating in mating season. Lucky her.

The door of the café opened with a cute little chiming bell. In walked a man that Sam had seen several times before, and like every other time the very sight of him was alluring. Though Sam couldn't quite pinpoint why this strange alpha, and with wolf traits no less, seemed to always capture his interest. He was attractive, but not in a pretty boy or even gorgeous kind of way. His face was usually rather expressionless and passive, if not mostly disinterested. His eyes were calculative and seemed to look right through you rather than give you any feeling of affection. Perhaps his appeal came from the way he treated his pregnant mate, who always followed right behind him into the café. She was a cute thing. With her white deer ears and tail. She looked like the type of women who would be very kind and supportive. Which was probably why he'd chosen her. Though it was odd to see a predator type mated to a pray type. But truthfully in this fucked up world what choice did anyone really have?

As usual she walked right up to the display case and curved a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at the Danish selections. Her hand absently went to stroke her just beginning to show rounded stomach. Already expecting as they were, neither would be interested in joining in mating season. Good for them.

Sam took a sip of his double shot mocha and continued to watch them passively. After choosing a blackberry pastry for herself she then turned to ask her mate what he would like. And in that moment that hard face cracked just enough to show his deep caring underneath. A small upturned smirk to his mouth and his eyes softened. Sam could tell his affection from the slight sway in his bushy black wolf tail. Sam couldn't hear them but from the way they moved he could just tell the alpha was probably saying something along the lines of 'You can choose for me dear. You're going to take half of mine anyway.' Or something cutesy like that.

Sam wondered what the alpha did for a living. The couple was always nicely dressed and they came to this café often enough that they must have enough money to be comfortable. Their future baby was lucky then. He wouldn't be born and then thrown out on the streets for crows to pick at. Sam turned his gaze away at the thought. His brown cat ears dropped slightly as he regretted the world that was now their reality. As if on cue the cuff on his wrist chimed and as he lifted his hand to look at the coordinates for his new delivery he sighed. A delivery practically halfway across the country. Perfect. By the time he'd get back mating season would be half over.

♡αδ♡

"You really need to take better care of yourself." Deadman grumbled as he stitched up the gash on his right upper arm. "You carry too much and overexert yourself. And then this happens. Taking a tumble off one of those cliff sides could kill you as easily as the things out there can." Sam didn't reply as he fidgeted on the hospital bed. Deadman was the only doctor he trusted to fix him up and not do anything else, or even ask to do so. Even though the often overcrowded and loud emergency room he operated out of was always busy Deadman found time to patch him up or even give him needed medication. Though Sam knew this wasn't out of kindness. It was because whenever Sam was outside the city running a job if he just so happened to stumble upon some medical cargo he brought it right back to Deadman. Theirs was a mutually beneficial relationship, not a friendly one. At least as far as Sam was concerned.

"Will you be needing any suppressants or sterilization tablets while you are here?" He finished with the last stitch and then tossed the bloody needle into a small bowl of alcohol. "It is still mating season after all. And the streets are getting dangerous at night."

"No," Sam pulled back on his shirt and ignored the stretch and sting of the stitches.

"You never know. Maybe take some just in case?"

Sam gave him a warning glare "No one wants a brown tabby bastard Delta like me. And I wanna keep it that way."

Deadman had the good sense to drop the subject as he nodded "Very well. But can I ask you to deliver something for me?"

"What are you paying?"

"I was hoping you would do this as a friend?" Sam's deadpan face had the older pudgier man frowning "It's not far. It will take less than a minute and you're heading out of the city anyway, right?" He cajoled.

"Nothing in this world comes for free, Deadman." Sam looked around the room, trying to find anything of interest. It was true, he never did anything for free, but he wasn't exactly a complete son of a bitch either. His eyes spotted a two dozen pack of monster energy drinks. "I'll do it for that."

Deadman turned around and once he saw what Sam had indicated to he groaned "What? All of them?"

"All of them."

"It's just a simple delivery, Sam. You're not even going out of the city. No danger. How about.." He bit his lower lip "Six?"

"Half." Sam glared him down "And that's the lowest I'm going."

Deadman raised his hands in submission "Alright alright, enough with the eyes please. Do you even know how scary you are when you get like that?"

"Nope, all I know is it works."

After putting everything in his pack and then accepting the small briefcase that was the package Sam made his way across town and down a mostly unoccupied street. He passed boarded up shops and even a subway entrance. Wherever he was going was not the safest part of town. He came up to the door of an abandoned apartment building and touched the buzzer. A frantic female voice answered "Who is it?"

"Delivery. I have your package."

"The pregnancy supplements?"

"How the fuck should I know? I didn't look at it. You going to buzz me in or what?"

She didn't answer but a second later the door opened. He was making his way up the stairs when a women dressing in soiled jeans and only a halter top rushed down to meet him. "I can take it from here!" She insisted, grabbing for the case.

Sam pulled it away. Something about this woman didn't seem right. And under the layers of sour milk rancidness and feces he thought there was blood. Fresh blood. But looking her over there was not a scratch on her.

She glared at him, as if realizing he was scenting her "Are you an alpha?"

"No," Sam looked beyond her. The smell was coming for somewhere upstairs.

"Then give me our package and get out!" She stepped in front of him, staring him down.

That pissed him off.

He leveled the same glare on her that he'd given Deadman and allowed some of his more primal personification to spill forward. Her reaction was instantaneous as she crumpled to the floor, practically shaking. Her eyes were wide and she stuttered as she asked "What the hell are you?" She jerked away and curled in on herself right there in the stairwell as he stepped over her. Making his way upstairs he followed the scent into a filthy apartment, where an alpha was passed out drunk on the couch. He left him alone as he made his way to the bathroom.

What he saw there was enough to make him want to go back into the living room and tare the alpha apart. An omega, pregnant and in the first stages of labor, was handcuffed and chained to a radiator. Her naked body shivering in the empty tub as the blood coming from her contractions flowed down the drain. Sam immediately knelt at her side and then looked to examine the handcuffs. They were old and rusted but made of metal. However, how they had attached her to the radiator was easily remedied. Using his superior strength he grabbed the radiator and tore the top part away from the wall, which allow the other end of the cuff to slip away unattached. He expected there to be billows of steam or hot water, but nothing came out. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around the women and then lifted her up into his arms. Not wanting to waste any time for her condition to worsen, or for anyone else to stop their escape, Sam booked it out of the apartment. The omega was too frail, practically skin and bones in his arms. While he ran all she kept repeating was "It's too early. It's too early."

♡αδ♡

"She's not going to make it." Deadman and the other two nurses at his side were trying desperately to save the omega's life. Sam didn't know who this woman was but she'd obviously suffered a horrible fate. Her animal ears, whatever they were, had been cut off along with all her hair. Probably in an attempt to make her unrecognizable. She was so malnourished that she couldn't even move. Just staring up at the overhead lights.

Sam already knew she wouldn't make it. There wasn't any more fight left in her eyes.

"Can you save the baby?" Deadman looked to him as if in shock so Sam said more firmly. "If you can't save the mother can you at least save the baby?" the doctor nodded, "Then do it."

He watched as the three of them struggled to keep the omega alive long enough to perform the C-section. It didn't matter. She passed away just as they were pulling the baby out.

Sam had been completely taken by surprise when they'd handed the infant over to him, cord and all, before turning back to try and revive its mother. The child was so small, barely the size of his cupped hands. Its cry was weak and strained as its blue eyes blinked at the unfocused brightness of the world. Had this been what she'd been muttering about? The baby was much too small to be full term.

Those blue eyes scanned around, desperate to find something in the bright void it was seeing. So Sam brought the baby up closer to his face. Suddenly those blue eyes blinked rapidly and then focused in on him. They stared at one another for the longest time and then the baby's hand jerked in an outstretched motion and touched his nose. In that instant something shifted inside Sam. A click and reset within his mind. He brought the baby closer, curling it close to his chest and smiling as it pressed against him and listened to his heartbeat.

"She is dead."

Sam came back to the world around him and saw Deadman's regretful face. "I'm so sorry, Sam." Sam didn't say anything, just looked back down at the baby to make sure it was alright. "What should I do with the body?"

"We can't risk it popping and killing even more of the city. Send it for disposal."

"Yes- I know. But... I was only asking just in case you wanted to do it yourself."

"Why would I want to do that?" He said distractedly.

"Because she was your mate?"

"No she wasn't." Sam gently pet his finger down the baby's spine soothingly. It was so tiny. So cute. And must be protected at all cost.

"What?! But you... Sam," Deadman grabbed his shoulder and Sam snarled in warning, making the doctor back off. "Sam," His voice was pleading now "You just imprinted with the child!"

"Imprinted?"

"Yes! The first thing a baby sees it thinks is its mother. Now that's you! Why would you do such a thing if it's not your child?!"

"Because..." Why had he? "It needed me." And now it was his. And if it wanted him to be its mother then so be it.

"Sam, we have to find the child's father! You can't keep it."

No, he supposed he couldn't. He knew Deadman was right but the very thought of giving the baby away to anyone made him so angry he would commit mass murder. "Then I'll take care of it until the alpha arrives." Deadman looked as if he were going to argue so Sam just left out the door.

♡αδ♡

Since Sam really didn't have a home to speak of to take the baby to he stayed in one of the hospital rooms. He never strayed from the baby's side the entire day. It never cried for more than five seconds before Sam was there tending to it. He found that the baby liked being sung to. At first Deadman repeatedly tried to take the baby away, arguing it was for Sam's own good, but he just refused. As he rocked the baby to sleep he told himself that it was only just him being protective and nothing more. That as soon as the alpha arrived he would feel comfortable giving up the baby. He was sure of it. About two days in Sam had been making a bottle when he felt something wet on his shirt. Lifting up his clothing he noticed beads of milk coming from his nipples. Having been denied the nourishment for a second longer, naturally the baby started crying more. The harder it cried the more milk came out of him. Instead of being scared or even horrified, he was ecstatically happy. He didn't even think twice before setting the bottle aside and then bringing the baby to his chest.

When Deadman found out he went into an entire lecture on how Sam was losing his mind.

When the baby was seven days old Deadman came in to check on them as he usually did. He informed Sam that several people had come forward claiming the baby to be theirs, to which Sam gave him an almost sinister scowl. "We are not idiots Sam. We will do the appropriate questioning to ensure the baby goes to the right parent."

"Louise."

He was about to say something else but stopped "What?"

"The baby's... Her name. It's Louise." He turned his gaze away to smile down at the infant, poking her nose to make her coo. "It's a good name, I think. It means warrior, and that's exactly what she is."

"Sam," Deadman hung his head in his hands "You can't name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! That's why we give pets names! Would you please listen to me, for once! You. Cannot. KEEP. IT!"

Louise's little face scrunched up at the loud noise and Sam brought her closer to his chest again, making sure she could hear his heartbeat and calm down. "If you are just going to scare her then leave."

The doctor looked as if he were both furious and exasperated "I'm going to conduct the questioning myself! And that baby is going back to its rightful father tomorrow." He nearly stormed out of the room.

Sam just rocked Louise back and forth while he hummed her into another nap "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm never letting anything harm you." As he spoke the words it felt like they were being etched like a brand to his very soul. Permanent and unconditional.

♡αδ♡

Sam had just finished changing Louise's diaper when he turned around and found a man standing in the doorway to their little hospital room. He immediately shielded her tiny form with his body from this stranger who smelled heavily of alpha, but the man made no move to be aggressive. "So you are the one who found my beloved Lisa." It was then that Sam recognized him as the wolf he continuously saw in that corner café. "And you have saved my son?"

"Daughter." Sam corrected. Was this seriously Louise's father? Why hadn't he recognized the man earlier? It wasn't like he had a generic look about him. And though there were several wolf type alphas, to Sam's knowledge not any of them were black.

"Daughter?!" The man seemed surprised but then he chuckled "My wife use to tell me she was sure it was going to be a boy." His gaze then assessed Sam from head to toe. Sam just looked right back at him and stood his ground. "Dr. Deadman has told me you have been caring for her this entire time." Sam still said nothing. "I thank you." He held out his hands "I would like to hold her."

Sam wanted so badly to growl and make the alpha leave, but his smell was just so calming. It was messing with his brain. And even then, Sam knew logically he had no ground to deny the child's actual father. With a steadying breath Sam walked forward and ever so carefully handed Louise over "Mind her head. And cup her back with your hand. She likes to be cradled." If the alpha took exception to being told what to do, he didn't show it.

Even while she was being held Sam felt nervous and protective. But when he saw Louise turn to look at the new man she cooed as if recognizing him. It would only make sense if she did. They said that babies could tell who their alpha parent was and only calmed down when in their embrace. Sam supposed this was all the proof he needed. Taking a step back to give them some space for the emotional sting he was sure to come he asked "I guess she won't need me anymore. I should probably go." He clenched and unclenched his right fist as he tried to force himself to remain calm when all of his instincts were screaming at him to remain by Louise's side.

"Before you go," The man's voice was a smooth and accented caress on the air. It drew Sam in and left him wanting "tell me how you were able to care for her when you are not an omega."

Oh, he should have seen this question coming "I'm a Delta." Was all he gave in answer.

"I see."

"Yes, please take good care of Louise. Goodbye." He took a step toward the door but the alpha just asked another question.

"You gave her a name?"

Crap, now the bastard was going to be mad at him Sam was sure "I didn't want to keep calling her baby or it. It just seemed insulting. So I gave her a name. If you hate it she's only a week old. I doubt she'll remember it."

"Actually I like the name."

Sam did not like the way that compliment made him feel all happy. A bit of bite entered his tone "Great. Now if you don't mind-"

"I do." Sam turned around to fully face the alpha, staring him down in challenge but his gaze ended up wandering to little Louise. He smiled as she looked to him for reassurance, probably feeling the tension in the room. "You have obviously imprinted on my daughter and she on you."

"It's not like I want to change- could change that." Sam changed his wording at the last second, but the tick of the alpha's brow told him he caught the true meaning Sam had wanted to say.

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking if you would like to continue being my daughter's mother?" He noticed the worn state of Sam's blue uniform "You are a courier? I can pay you, if you desire. Think of it as an extended contract."

Sam could not even believe what he was hearing. Was this real? Should he be happy or insulted?

"You're serious?"

"Extremely. In my line of work I am often called away at a moment's notice. I cannot care for Louise constantly. And after my wife," He paused and Sam saw his black wolf ears droop ever so slightly "After my wife was kidnapped... I do not trust the guards that I have to keep the only remaining family I have alive. And to search for a twenty four hour caregiver that would also be able to protect her seems ludicrous when," He gave Sam an amused smirk "It seems she's imprinted on someone who is already perfect for the job."

Sam weighed his options, even though the scale was already teetering to one side. He should probably ask just how much- actually he'd never caught the alpha's name. "Who are you? And what do you do exactly."

"My name is Clifford Unger. Cliff, to those who I'm familiar with. And I'm an assassin."

Sam blinked, a little taken back that the man would be so blatant "An assassin?"

"I used to be a general back in the wars. But now, there are too few people to be engaging in any real war. So a hired gun is the closest I'm going to get and still make a decent living." He seemed amused "Did you expect me to lie?"

Sam shrugged "Probably."

"If you are going to be taking care of my daughter I wouldn't have us starting out with lies and deceit. Now, what is your name?"

"An honorable assassin? That's a first. It's Sam...Porter." He didn't want to say his real last name. It belonged to a life he'd put behind him a long time ago.

"Sam Porter," Cliff nodded "And what is your answer Sam?"

"How much would you give me?" Truthfully, Sam didn't care. He'd take this job for free is Cliff said the word. God, what the fuck had happened to him in the last week to make him willingly do and want that?

"Give me a ballpark figure of what you think?" Something in the way he said that made Sam realize that Cliff couldn't care less what number he came up with. This was just banter and a minor power play now. Or perhaps it was flirting? But Sam didn't dwell too much on it as he smirked.

"And for how long would we have this contract?"

"Open ended."

"That's going to be quite a decent amount then." Sam scratched the back of his head. His right brown cat ear twitched as he came up with a number "Days and nights... Four thousand. A week."

"That's five hundred seventy one and about forty three cents per day. A common prostitute would be three hundred a night."

"You want days too, remember." Sam retorted "And if you compare me to a prostitute again I'm walking out of this room." He wouldn't, but he might punch him.

"Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Agreed." Sam stopped, seeing Cliff's smug face. He actually hadn't expected the alpha to agree at all to such an insane number. "After all, that will also include additional care." He stepped forward "And you will be living on the premises."

"I'd be living at your house?"

"How else are you to properly care for Louise?" Sam had to admit Cliff had him there.

"Alright, agreed. I accept the contact given by Cliff Unger." The cuff at his wrist flashed red momentarily as it attached the contract to his ID. Making him unable to accept another contract until this one terminated. Once it was done he looked to Cliff and then held out his arms, wanting Louise back. "I would have agreed for free." He didn't know why he said it, but he felt link he needed to.

As Cliff carefully gave Louise back he said in a monotone whisper "And I would have gladly paid four."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter no later than New Years


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There has been such an overwhelming amount or support from all of you for this fic! Thank you so much! I literally thought when I was making the first chapter I was like 'This probably isn't a popular ship so I shouldn't expect too much interest. Maybe a handful of ppl, but that's ok.' Then I post it and suddenly it's like I had numerous friends popping out of nowhere like "Me too! Me too! I like them too!". It is heartwarming to not be alone, truly. I had planned on this being just a short little fic, like three chapters or two, but when I started really thinking about the world I'm trying to build and Sam and Cliff as characters... it's going to be a few more chapters then that. I'm going to try and go for a medium-burn fic, with feels then chemistry then sex. I'm pretty sure that idea agrees with most everyone here. And for any of you who have not read my other stories, especially my recent one, let me just say this- I've never had a reader be disappointed with my sex scenes. So be patient, and on to the next chapter!

It was… peculiar and a somewhat tense at first. There was the new living situation, both physically and socially. Then figuring out the authority and power dynamics; where everyone fit in and what jobs were now assigned to which person. Not to mention a cat being introduced to a pack of wolves and told they had to watch over him had gone about as well as anyone would have predicted. They accepted their Alpha’s decision but had not looked the least bit happy about it. They weren’t outright mean to Sam, but rather had taken the attitude of ignoring him. Which, at first, Sam had been perfectly fine with. Their constant presence and security sweeps inside the house were annoying but he tried ignoring them.

Things came to a head, however, when one night Sam had woken up for the eighth time in the last two hours because Lousie had gas and was having trouble burping. He was sleep deprived and already on edge when he’d opened his door to find that this time it had not been gas but the moronic bodyguard talking on his ear bud about a personal conversation. Louise’s cries had filled his ears and the knowledge that said cries would be nothing more than soothing snores if a stupid dog had only had a brain. Sam snarled as he slammed his door.

“Just **what** do you think you are doing!?”

The mangy mutt didn’t even look at him as he sighed distastefully and said “Guarding you.”

“If you were guarding me then you’d shut the fuck up so you’d be able to hear intruders!” He pointed to Louise’s room that was just across the hall and three feet from his door. “You woke her up again!”

“If you’re going to be a bitch then the least you could do is be a proper one. Shut up and go take care of the baby. That’s your job.”

Sam saw red. It was like his vision had been tinged in blood and rage surged through him. This impudent flea ravaged bastard had the plentiful balls to not only insult him but, moreover, had also disturbed his baby girl. Well, those balls wouldn’t be plentiful for much longer. And if this was the way the pack saw him, Sam was going to get the message across real quick that he was a force to be reckoned with. It was just a shame he couldn’t kill them.

In less than a moment he slammed the guard’s head against the wall, making a concave in the plaster, and watched his body fall to the ground. He watched with calculative anticipation as the wolf scrambled to his feet and pulled out his gun. Grabbing his wrist he twisted it in the opposite direction, making the man scream. This caused him to bend over and that gave Sam just the leverage he needed to flip the guard over his other hand and slam him against the floor. He then took away the gun, emptied the cartridge and flipped around the stand over the other man with the gun pointed at his head. The look of sheer alarm on the young twenty-something year olds face was enough gratification to last Sam a week.

“I wonder how your Boss will react when I tell him that you tried to shoot me?” Oh, now Sam saw fear in those eyes. “Do you think he’d be as angry if I told him I shot you?” Honestly, it was a legit question that Sam was curious to know the answer to. He pulled the trigger, but of course sense he’d taken out the magazine nothing happened. The kid still flinched though. As Sam stood up he dropped the gun on the man’s chest then looked behind him to the two more guards who’d showed up. “You two wanna be next?” They didn’t say anything, but after a lethal glare they did take one or two steps back, their ears turning backward in submission. Good enough, Sam thought.

He went into the baby’s room and after picking her up and wrapping her in the plush pink blanket for warmth he walked out to find the two other guards were helping the younger one up. They looked at Sam as if they expected him to give them another beat down. So at the very least now they’d think twice before pissing him off. Good. Sam patted Louise as she snuffled and tried to calm down.

“**Never** wake up **my baby** again.”

The youngest actually whined as the other two nodded.

After that he didn’t have any more trouble with the pack.

It was a little surprising how quickly he’d settled in to this richer lifestyle. ‘Richer’ being a relative term during the apocalypse. It was a nicely furnished two story house that didn’t look like death on the outside. The furnishings were the bare necessities with just a light homey touch. There were exactly two pictures in the entire house. One of Cliff and his mate when they were younger and the other from when they were married. Sam had actually been surprised that the alpha had gone through the whole marriage thing, that was rare. The guest bedroom was now his room and had been decorated in a light cream yellow. Sam didn’t like it but neither did ha care enough to change it. What he, of course, liked most was Louise’s room. It had been decorated in powder blue and cheerful bluebirds. Obviously in anticipation of a boy, but the little girl liked it just fine. And she just so happened to have the coloring that looked good in powder blue. Though she was so small she didn’t fit any of the outfits that were in the closet.

That had been the first real testing of their new relationship. Upon seeing that Louise needed new clothes Sam had gone to Cliff and asked to go shopping. Cliff had then told him that he couldn’t and that he would go shopping for him.

“So I’m just supposed to stay in the house all day?” Sam had crossed his arms over his chest to show his displeasure.

Cliff raised an eyebrow at the action “I assumed you would want to.”

“Why?”

“Because here is where Louise is and where she is safe.”

“So not only am I a prisoner but also your daughter?”

Cliff at least had the good graces to look offended “I’m not saying that.”

“But we can’t leave.” Sam challenged him “I’m not staying here and playing cute little housewife. You want me to be the mother to your child, fine. I’m happy with that. But I need to be free to get her what she needs. You work a lot and when I need something now you aren’t going to be able to stop and… I don’t know, go get milk in the middle of a gun fight. Or whatever you assassins do.” He waved a hand vaguely “You even said you’d be paying me all that money so that I **could** take care of her. How am I supposed to do that stuck here in the house and **you** do **everything** for **me**? Besides babies need fresh air and sunlight. You can’t keep her cooped up here like some Princess in a fairytale book. And what exactly were you going to do when she-“

Cliff actually chuckled and held up his hands in defeat “Alright alright you win.” He shook his head but seemed more amused than angry. He took out a wallet from his back pocket and handed Sam a black card.

Sam took it and turned it over in his hand. A credit card? But there were no numbers or any other identifying characteristics. No name or even an expiration date. Besides, after the fall all the banks, stock markets, and any other highly electronically influences thing in society had just crumbled to dust. It had all deteriorated back to the very simple cash only and barter system. You want an apple? Fifteen cash or an equivalent exchange, like two eggs. “What the fuck is this?”

“That is what’s called a ‘Black Card’. It’s tied to my accounts. Scan it to your cufflink.” Sam did and his cuff’s LED screen then flashed yellow as it brought up a dropdown menu. There were several listings but all of them had a little locked icon next to them. “Yours is a fairly new account so it will be at the very bottom.” Sam continued to click the down button until his name popped up. It was the only one without a lock on it. He clicked it and the screed flashed orange before fading away.

“What did I just do?”

“Activated and linked your account. I took the liberty of paying you early just in case you wanted to change the baby’s room.” He held out his hand and Sam handed the black card back.

Sam frowned “Really? Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s blue. Some people might find that distasteful for a baby girl.”

“Oh,” Sam shrugged “I don’t really go in on all that. Louise looks good in blue and she seems to like the birds, so blue is fine. Though I do admit I plan to buy her some more girly looking clothes. Not too girly though.” He looked down at his cuff “And how exactly am I supposed to use this to buy anything? There are no more banks so credit and debit are dead.”

Cliff smiled around the rim of his coffee cup “Not all banks. There are some that cater to a very specific clientele. And they have an invested interest in keep us happy.”

There was a bank that was specifically for assassins? The world just got a whole lot more interesting.

“I’ll give you a list of shops and market venders for you to go to. Not everyone will accept the cuff, but those who do must be verified as neutral sources and have pledged to honor the code under penalty of death. I ask that you please only go to these vendors as they are safe and will never harm you or Louise. If they don’t have what you need on the shelf ask and they will do special orders. You can pay them in cash if you wish but for that I’d have to go to the bank. Honestly, the cuff will be easier for you.”

“Will they have baby clothes?”

“That is where my wife bought the first wardrobe. So I would assume yes. You and Louise may leave the house but only if you are escorted by four of my men for protection.”

“Protecting? Would these be the same caliber of men that I knocked on their asses?”

“No. And Colin was only a Beta.” He seemed amused again “My men did tell me that you had a disagreement with one of the guards. Scared the kid half to death.”

“He woke up the baby.”

“And was properly punished for it. However, I do stress they are here to protect you.”

“And I thought that’s why I was here?” Sam shot back with a glare “I’m not apologizing.”

“Nor should you. He should have known better than to get between a mother and her child. Even during the end of days some things never change.” He finished his coffee and then stood up so that he could fully face Sam “I do want to inquire if you are alright though. With everything?”

Sam rolled his eyes “I’m fine. But sense I’ve proven myself capable of defending Louise can they stop lurking around the house? I can’t move two feet without bumping into one of their ‘routine checks’.”

“I can fix that.”

Then something occurred to Sam as he looked over at the kitchen. “Will I be expected to make food and stuff? Like… should I do grocery shopping too?” That seemed dangerously close to being a ‘house omega’ again but if Cliff wasn’t going to cook then who was?

“I do not expect you to make me meals. I’m usually never home for dinner anyway. And even then I can feed myself. But yes you are in charge of the house and stocking food is one of those tasks.”

“I don’t really know how to cook.” Come to think of it he really didn’t know how to take care of a baby either. He was kind of flying by instinct on that one. “Would any of those shops have books?”

“Yes, a great deal of them do. I’m very partial to collecting old literature.”

Sam nodded “Then it looks like I have a lot to do today. What are you doing?” He asked it more casually then actually wanting to know.

“Nothing. My last job went surprisingly soother than I thought it would and I finished several days early. Sometimes drug users are an assassin’s best friend. I don’t leave again until two days from now.” Cliff turned to go back into the kitchen and pour himself another cup of coffee.

Something about how the alpha seemed so relaxed just didn’t sit right with Sam. Cliff all nice and cozy at home with a book while he was running ragged with errands; clothes shopping, groceries and at specific places that he’d never been before. Hell no. “Good then you can come with me.” Cliff had been in the middle of a sip when he almost choked and turned to look at Sam with surprise.

“You wouldn’t mind if I join you?”

“You’re her parent too.” Sam pointed to me.

Cliff just grinned and for a moment Sam was taken aback. He had not expected the Alpha to want to come along. “Then in that case I’ll see if I can find you some new clothes as well.”

“What?!” Sam held up his hands as he backed away. “No. I don’t need any new clothes.”

“You’ve been walking around this house in only that old blue courier uniform or the gray undershirt and pants. You could use some new clothes.” As much as Sam wanted to argue, he knew that Cliff was right. The alpha nodded his head to indicate the hallway “Go get Louise ready. We’ll make a whole day of it.”

“She has to be fed before we go.”

“Alright then.”

Sam left and found Louise was in her crib awake and quietly chewing on a blanket while looking up with unfocused eyes at the bluebird on her wall. Sam had to smile at the cute sight she made. He started to whistle as he walked in and picked her up. She immediately turned in his direction and as he cradled her tiny form in his arms and brought her up to his face her gaze suddenly focused and her blue eyes sparkled. She was still too young to fully smile but the curvature of her right cheek always indicated she was close to learning how to. “Hello sweet one, are you hungry?” He walked over to the rocking chair and pulled up his shirt. She latched on and curled up into a ball like she always did when feeding.

Sam watched her adoringly and didn’t even notice Cliff was leaning against the door until the alpha asked “How is it that you are able to do that?”

Sam startled but luckily it didn’t disturb Louise “No clue. I know next to nothing about my biology. I just started taking care of her and it happened.” He shrugged, then paused as he saw Cliff was staring at his chest. His first reaction was to be defensive, but it didn’t look like Cliff was looking at him in a sexual or aroused way. Of course not, it wasn’t like Sam was that attractive. He wasn’t a cute slender omega. His body was all built and muscle toned from all the exercise he got being a courier. He had this odd cross shaped scar on his stomach and multiple silhouette handprints all over his body from when he’d been caught by _them_. His brown hair was long and messy because he didn’t really care about his appearance. His cat ears were not properly groomed either. They were healthy, but probably not as soft as he was sure an omega’s were. And his tail was just what it was, a tail. Nothing fancy there either. And yet still Cliff stared at him, and Sam was almost certain he saw regret in those eyes.

“I am glad that you and Louise are alright.” He looked around the nursery, as if wondering if he was allowed to enter. Sam wasn’t sure if he was being polite or just didn’t feel comfortable around him. Probably the latter, as Alphas were never polite or courteous. “May I come in?”

“It’s your house.”

“Yes, but now it is yours as well.”

“How do you figure that when you are paying me?” Sam raised a brow

“I do not think of you as my employee.” He stepped forward and came to sit on the footrest in front of the rocking chair. “You are my child’s mother now. So I would like to think of the money I give you as more of an allowance they anything else.”

Sam only gave a noncommittal shrug before looked down at Louise. Her eyes were half lidded and almost ready to go to sleep again. She was so tiny she didn’t have much energy to waste on being awake. Sam didn’t mind though. Any moment he could have with her was precious and worth it. Which was another reason why he didn’t want any guard dogs roaming around and watching his every move. This was his time to be with Louise and no one else was allowed in. Well…anyone but Cliff.

“I…,” Cliff cleared his throat “Bought you something.”

Sam frowned, cautious by the kind gesture “For the baby?”

“Yes and no, but it’s for you.” He rose to his feet again and retrieved a package that he’d hidden behind the doorway. He handed the box to Sam.

“Wait until I put her down.” He pulled Lousie away and she fussed only a little before Sam turned her over on her stomach in her crib and covered her with a blanket. She’d only sleep for probably thirty minutes. They could just leave after that. She stuck her finger in her mouth and settled down immediately. Both men quietly left the room on tiptoes but once the door was shut they breathed easy. Cliff offered the box again and Sam opened it to find a Baby Björn carrier so that when Louise got a bit bigger Sam would be able to carry her around next to his chest protectively but his arms would still be free.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Sam immediately wished he could use it so that Louise would be able to feel warm and hear his heartbeat throughout the entire day. She could even sleep comfortably against Sam’s chest.

“I got the one that has a preemie setting so it helps support the head and entire body.” So Sam could use it right now! He loved it even more! “I originally wanted to get something for you, but I wasn’t sure you’d accept it.” He smirked good-naturedly “And I don’t know a single thing you like.”

Sam gave him a sideways looked before asking “Do you even care?” It was said with some bite to it, but Cliff only ignored it as he nodded.

“I find myself caring quite a lot, actually.” He tilted his head to one side and his sandy bangs cast shadows over his eyes. “Or is there nothing you particularly like?”

Sam actually had no response for that. He liked Monster energy drinks, but now with a baby energy was not really what he wanted. It was sleep. Glorious sleep. “I like…” He frantically tried to think of anything he enjoyed regularly, which was kind of hard considering he always lived with just the clothes on his body and a name. He looked at Cliff and seeing the man’s expectant expression Sam felt like he was being more of an asshole then he needed to be. “No one has ever really asked me, to be honest.” He admitted truthfully. He fully expected Cliff to make a jab at his emotional expense.

“Well, I am.” Cliff stood a little straighter “Name one thing you enjoy, even something small and insignificant. I want to know.”

Sam sighed as his ears turned back in discomfort “I enjoy…,” well he liked that café “mochas. Extra strong mochas.” When he looked back at Cliff the man was smiling and Sam was completely certain he should not like that the Alpha was happy as much as he did.

“Thank you. I’ll try to remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter by New Years at the latest


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy three new chapters!

Little Louise was fastened tightly in the bjorn, but Sam had made sure that every inch of her little body was covered. From the little white socks and onesie she had on under the fleece blue sleeper that was keeping her warm. Sam was adamant she would not feel any hint of cold lest she get sick. Which was why he was also holding a blanket over her despite that she was being carried. He continually looked down at her to check for signs of discomfort but Louise just was sound asleep and curled up facing his chest. She didn’t have a hat on. Which was why Sam was covering her head with part of the blanket and looking through an assortment of little bonnets and beanies in a bin.

Cliff was beside him and the moment Sam smelled the beginnings of smoke he turned to glare at Cliff and turned baby Louise away. “What is it?” Cliff asked as he brought cigarette to hip lips.

“Get away from Louise when you’re doing that. How do you even have those anyway? Nicotine and Tabaco were made illegal in the late two thousands.”

“Just because something is illegal doesn’t mean you can’t find it one way or another.” He looked down at the bin of hats and said “I remember they offer personalization here. My wife was very keen on getting a hat with our child’s name. Go ask the merchant is she can do that.”

A hat with Louise’s name on it sounded just perfect. Sam turned to look at the black haired women standing a few feet away looking over a tablet devise. “Thanks.” He said over his shoulder to Cliff “And by the time I get back you better be done with that shit stick.”

He walked over to the women and she immediately stopped her frantic typing to look up at him. She had a kind face, one that spoke of someone who would willingly help other with no price tag attached. “Hello. Find something you like?”

“Do you have just a plain white hat that you can put her name on?”

She looked down at little Louise and certain warmth entered her eyes. It was nothing unusual. Everyone that saw Louise seemed to get that same look and it was always followed by a tender smile. Did everyone just love babies? Or was this just a natural reaction to babies? Like the way most people would fawn and aw over a kitten or puppy. “I have just the thing and my sewing machine was just fixed so I can embroider her name right now. What is her name and what color do you want?”

“A white hat, and her name is Louise.”

“No the color for the thread I’m going to use. Since she’s a girl do you want pink?”

Sam thought about it but then shook his head “I would like…” All of her clothes were blue, but he was about to get her some more. But he also didn’t know what clothes that would be so pink might not be the best choice. “Can you do black?” It was a safe choice and a color that went with everything.

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

Louise stirred slightly and Sam immediately shushed her, rocking his upper body back and forth just like way she liked. He checked the time on his cuff. She’d be waking up in the next half hour and she’d want a bottle. He readjusted the baby bag on his shoulder and then was surprised as he felt it being removed. He turned to see Cliff taking it away and switched it to an across shoulder hold over his own body. The blue diaper bag with cute chibi versions of an orange lion, purple hippo, and white polar bear on the front did not go with his rugged good looks. If anything, he more looked like he was holding a purse.

“Give it back.” Sam rolled his eye.

“No. You are holding Louise so I’ll hold the diaper bag. It’s only fair.”

Sam frowned “Do you even realize how ridiculous you look?”

“The field on which I grow my fucks is barren.” He released a somewhat exasperated sigh. “Is there a reason you won’t let me help you?”

“I don’t see why you want to help.”

“Because it’s my child and therefor I have half of the responsibility. Would you rather I didn’t?”

“That’s what most Alphas do.”

He smirked at that as he nodded “I guess you are right for the most part, but that’s kind of a blanket stereotypical statement. Wolves take care of their own so we don’t really like our pups being anywhere but near us.” He looked down at Louise “That’s why when I found out my daughter was still alive I came to take her home. If I was the kind of alpha you think I am, why didn’t I just forget she ever existed. If I don’t care about my daughter because I’m an alpha, then why would I want you here to take care of her?” Sam actually had no retort for that because Cliff was completely right.

“Here it is!” The women brought out the little white hat and offered t to Sam. “I went with a book antiqua font. I hope that’s alright? Oh- Cliff!” She looked around Sam to smile at Cliff “I didn’t know you were here. When did you show up? Where is your mate?”

Sam watched Cliff very closely to see what his response would be. “My wife passed away.” He said with barely any emotion, but he eyes looked downward toward the ground before turning back up. His gaze focused on Louise and a smile came to his lips. “This is our daughter, Louise.”

Was he using ‘our’ to mean him and his wife or he and Sam? Probably the former. Sam wasn’t sure why he was wasting time noticing it. Or why it slightly bothered him.

“Oh, I see. Well, she’s an adorable baby girl. You must be so proud.”

“I am. Thank you, Mila.”

“Would you like the clothes your-” her gaze darted to Sam momentarily and she changed her wording “There are some clothes that were set aside depending on gender. I can bring out the baby girl ones if you want?” Cliff’s former mate had set aside clothes already? Sam watched Cliff’s face and he could see the dilemma in the Alpha’s eyes. He had promise Sam he could pick out whatever clothes he wanted, so he couldn’t really say yes to asking to see the clothes his wife had chosen. Even though he obviously wanted to.

Sam tried to imagine what it might be like to lose someone he cared about. He had always lived his life as a loner, due to his biology and personal choice. It was easier being alone. But if he had cared about anyone, enough that it would hurt to lose them… he would want things that the person had touched and loved in his life. Cliff had Louise. Wasn’t that enough? Sam looked down at the baby as she started to open her eyes as she awoke. Was Louise just enough for him, or did he want more? Didn’t she deserve to wear the clothes that her birth mother had picked out for her?

For some reason he then compared it to birds. Cliff and his mate and been the parent birds to the egg. They had built the nest and everything together. Then his mate had died. Now Sam was here trying to take care of the egg and kind of make the nest his own. It was only natural as he wanted to feel more comfortable when he took care of Louise. But, there was more to take into account here than just his comfort. There was Louise and Cliff, and the ghost of Cliff’s mate. Just because Sam was here didn’t mean that everything had to be what only he wanted. Looking at Cliff’s face, Sam wondered if that’s what the Alpha thought. That he was coming in and just pushing his weight around. Sam hadn’t meant it to seem or look that way. He wasn’t that much of an asshole and he could be flexible…somewhat.

“Yes, we’d like to see the clothing.” Sam answered. Yes, he wanted more girly clothing for Louise but he wasn’t really particular where it came from. He’d just look over the clothes and get rid of what he didn’t like. Problem solved.

However, when the huge tote bin was placed on the table next to them Sam all amount dies at how cute everything was. Cliff’s previous mate had obviously had good taste. There were little pink overalls with kitty paw print buttons, dresses with strawberry shaped pockets, and navy blue sleep-n-plays with polka-dots and unicorns. It wasn’t all pink but actually a collection of colors. He loved it and had only gone halfway through the bin before stopping and just deciding to take it all. “How much?”

“Only a thousand credits.”

Sam raised an eyebrow “That seems a bit steep.”

“Well the clothes were on reverse and that’s two hundred credits a month.”

Sam was about to argue when Cliff’s dark chuckle distracted him “I’m happy to see you are more frugal then my previous mate. But this price is more than fine.” He looked up at the sky. “We need to be moving along anyway.”

Sam did not agree but he did want to get moving. He held out his wrist but the sound of a chime made him look up. Hanging from one of the rafters was a children’s mobile with reflective figures designed to look like sea life. There were stars, whales, and octopi. As it spin and reflect the light it almost looked like the animals were dancing. It gave him a sense of simplicity and wonder. “Is the mobile also for sale.”

“Everything is for sale. I wouldn’t have any use for it if it wasn’t.” She turned to look at where Sam was indicating. “You want that one?”

“Yes, thank you.”

She added it to the total and then when Sam took back his arm Cliff said gruffly “Good, now we need to go.”

“We need to get all the stuff bagged up.”

“Of, we just send it to your house.” Mila pursed her lips “You don’t shop here very much do ya’?”

“I said we are leaving,” Cliff grabbed Sam by the arm but Sam immediately smacked him away and turned on him with a snarl.

“What do you think you are doing? You can’t push me around just because-” Lousie started to cry. Sam stopped as his cat ears turned backward. He could hear the beginning of thunder, and that was never a good sign. He swore as he started running and Cliff was right at his side. “You could have told me rather than trying to man handle me!” he hissed out in a hushed tone.

“When I give you an order I expect it to be followed!”

“Why, because you’re an **Alpha**?”

“Because I am trying to keep you safe,” He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and dragged him into an abandoned flower shop. “And usually I don’t have time to explain everything I’m doing.” Louise continued to cry and Sam tried to hush her but that only quieted her so much. She still whined and sniffled.

“Shhh, little one. It’s alright Lou. Hush now. Hush.” He whispered to her and stroked her head with the blanket. Rain began to pelt the glass of the flower shop. Cliff grabbed onto Sam’s elbow and pulled him along as he backed them up behind the counter with the open dusty register. He pulled downward until they were both sitting on the floor. Cliff’s wolf ears were standing up straight and shifted toward any little bit of noise. His eyes continually moved, scanning the area. Sam was still trying to calm Louise but she wasn’t being absolutely quiet. Cliff looked to her and then moved his hand to cover Sam’s on the top of his head. Louise fell silent instantly and then clutched at the blanket for further comfort.

Thunder boomed overhead and then the sound of shattering glass. The air temperature around them plummeted and Sam could see his breath coming out if white puffs. Sam wrapped his free arm around Louise just as Cliff pulled them in close and moved into a half crouch position, his body effectively shielding Sam and their daughter.

They heard the growls and the rumbling vibrations. The sound of wet hands squishing dried leaved on the floor. They stayed absolutely quiet as the hand prints went along the top of the counter. Sam could feel the thing sniffing just above his head. Trying to scare them into moving. Frighten them into running away.

Then there was a squeak.

Sam and Cliff looked up to see a mouse on top of the register grooming its ears and face. The breathing above Sam’s head stopped as the mouse leaped down from the register and began to skitter across the counter before it screeched as it was snapped up. Its body snapped and then tore apart, blood falling to the ground and then dripping into Cliff’s face. The Alpha made no move that it even phased him. He was as solid and resolute as a state. Though his eyes shone with such a fury that Sam knew he was ready to attack at any moment.

The creatures were invisible for the most part, but the food they consumed wasn’t. Sam watched the lifeless corpse of the mouse as it was swallowed and then slide down the monster’s throat to approximately where he guessed a stomach would be. The thunder rumbled again but it sounded like it was growing fainter. The rain outside that had been a torrent not a moment before was now lessening.

They heard sniffing again just above their heads. The intakes of breath were so deep that it even blew Sam’s bangs. Then the hands were moving again, sliding across the floor as the creature left. They still didn’t move, not until the rain stopped and no more thunder could be heard.

“Stay.” Cliff whispered to him as he stood up. He moved around to the middle of the room. The shop’s glass front case had been smashed open but the outside was beck to being a muggy overcast day. He looked behind him and called for Sam to come out. As Sam rose and then walked around the front desk to then come stand by Cliff the Alpha noticed a single tear running down his cheek. He reached out a hand to wipe it away but Sam grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t touch me.”

That pissed Cliff off just a little bit “I just protected us from one of those things and you and angry at me for it? Do you really hate Alpha’s so much that-”

“Shut the fuck up! It has nothing to do with that!” Sam shivered “I… I can’t stand being touched by Alpha’s because it-” His voice was lost as he got all choked up. “It’s like an allergic reaction, ok.”

The tone of his voice changed, from angry to concerned “Is that why you always wear so much clothing?” So he’d noticed. Sam wasn’t sure why that embarrassed him. “You are always covered from neck to foot.”

“Yes.” He admitted before he let go of Cliff’s wrists. “But thank you, for… what you just did.”

Cliff studied him for a moment before saying in a calm tone “I don’t expect you to obey me when we are at home, but out here I need you to do what I say when I say it. I’m not doing it because I’m trying to control you. I do it because I can sense and see things coming that you cannot. Not just things like this but also enemies I might have.” He closed his eyes as a rather vulnerable look crossed his face. “I do not want to see you and Louise get killed just because I couldn’t do my job.” Sam blinked as he raised his head to look at the other man. Taken aback by the emotion he heard in his voice. “Please. Will you do this for me?” Before he could even think if Cliff had an ulterior motive or not Sam was nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, and every morning after that, there was a to-go cup of mocha coffee waiting on the kitchen counter for Sam when he woke up and wandered in with Louise in his arms. It wasn’t the mocha from the café, of that much Sam was sure, because this mocha tasted like a symphony of dark chocolate heaven and smooth premium espresso with vanilla undertones. It positively made Sam’s toes curl. There would occasionally be a small sticky note next to the cup as well the read something simple like ‘Have a good day.” Or “Please stay safe.” Sam could understand why Cliff was doing it, but it seemed a little cheesy and excessive. He didn’t need to worry about Louise when they were at the house and Sam was there to protect her.

Though Sam had to admit that the Alpha was if anything truthful and consistent. After Sam had agreed to that stipulation back in the flower shop Cliff only went all ‘Alpha’ on him when they were in public. Here at the house, Sam had free reign to tell Cliff to take out the trash or call him an asshat.

In fact, as time went on Sam was finding that Cliff did all sorts of odd non-alpha things as long as it was here at the house. Though originally when Sam came to the house he was only just expected to take care of Louise, but he quickly found himself bored and agitated by all of Cliff’s pack doing household chores for him. Were they backhandedly trying to say he couldn’t do it? That all he was good at was taking care of the baby? Well, like hell Sam was going to tolerate that! And if what Cliff said was true, that this was his home too, then he had a right to it being Louise’s mother. Besides, if Cliff was going to keep bringing him superior coffee and make him feel all tolerant of the Alpha then he supposed cleaning the house and doing the domestic stuff was the least he could do in return. Nothing in life was free. Cliff was paying him to take care of Louise but the coffee was not part of that contract. So he’d clean for coffee, it made him feel better about being so happy every time he saw it waiting for him on the counter.

Cliff was away from home a lot and sometimes for days on end. He would, however, always call up every night and want to hear what Louise did that day. Even if it was something as ridiculous as a time by time retelling of her sleep cycle, tummy time, or that she garbled a bunch of words. Sam humored him at first, thinking it was just a phase the alpha was going through because he felt guilty, but when Cliff kept doing it Sam wondered if it was because he actually cared. Then, curiously enough, Sam found himself looking forward to the calls because he actually liked talking about Louise. She was, of course, his favorite subject.

If it had been that and only that, then perhaps Sam wouldn’t have thought the Alpha _too odd_, but Cliff did other things that Alpha’s just didn’t do. On the few and often brief occasions he was home he would wake up in the middle of the night to Louise’s crying. He’d even stop Sam from walking outside his bedroom door and tell him to go back to bed and that he would take care of it. Sam originally thought this was just Alpha pride except just as often if Sam happened to get to her first Cliff would walk back into his room with a yawned “Good night then. If she cries again I’ll take her.”

Cliff had said something about sharing responsibility back in the marketplace, but Sam still just couldn’t believe it. And then there was the time he’d been folding laundry. He’d been whistling the song ‘Close to you’ by The Carpenters because it always made Louise’s blue eyes sparkle like starlight. Just like one of the lyrics. Cliff came home and instead of saying anything that would have ruined the quiet moment he just smiled and came to sit neck to Sam. He whistled along and started folding the bin of socks. Much to Sam’s complete bewilderment.

The Alpha’s actions left Sam feeling conflicted. He liked nearly everything this Alpha did, but the things he did were so… kind, generous, and fair. As far as Sam knew alphas were never any of those things. They were violent, cruel, and often manipulative. Was that what Cliff was doing? Some fucked up form of manipulation though kindness? If it was, what for? Sam was already taking care of his kid. What more did he want. Sex? Sam almost laughed. There was no way that Cliff found him attractive.

Sam had just put Louise to bed for the night and was trying to get the dishes clean so that he could catch some sleep before midnight. Midnight was when she woke up for her next feeding and then wanted to play for forty two minutes before going back to bed. He absently rubbed his eyes just thinking about it. Sleep deprivation was a bitch!

Cliff surprised Sam by coming home a full day early. His shoulder was bleeding from a gunshot wound. Sam nearly dropped the dish as he tossed it into the soapy water before rushing over to him. Guiding him to a chair he immediately went to the locked liquor cabinet and poured him a generous glass before handing it to him. “Do you have a med-kit?”

Cliff took the drink but shook his head “Like I told my men outside, it’s a clean through and through. I’ll take care of it myself.” He moved to stand but Sam just blocked him with his body.

He narrowed his eyes down at the injured Alpha “That’s not what I asked.”

At his tone Cliff did lift his head and level a glare at him “I’m telling you to leave me be.”

Sam just stood his ground “Do you really want to have another fight? In this condition?”

Something like humor entered Cliff’s eyes “Do you want to admit that you beat up an injured alpha? Doesn’t really seem decent.” Cliff smirked as Sam blinked in confusion “Didn’t think about that did you?”

Now even more annoyed Sam huffed “Do you have one or not?”

“Why do you care?” Cliff finished his drink and turned it upside down on the table. Just great, Sam had just finished cleaning that.

“Because maybe your daughter deserves a father that doesn’t go off and get himself killed because he’s too stubborn to let me help him!” Before Cliff said anything Sam grabbed his empty glass, walked over, and refilled it. As he returned Cliff went to take it but Sam moved it out of his reach “**Med-kit**?” Cliff scowled at him as he stood up and glowered. Sam just continued to look right back into those cedar brown eyes with flecks of cinnamon. Challenging Cliff as much as the Alpha was challenging him. This was a crucial moment. Seeing if Cliff would keep his word or not. Sam had thought something like this would come up eventually, just not because of these circumstances. “If you’re expecting me to back down like some dutiful omega then you should have gotten one of them to care for your daughter.”

Cliff’s eyes hardened but he did bite out an answer “Bathroom. Right lower shelf.” Sam offered up the drink, but as Cliff took it he spat “And I’m quite happy with the bitchy Delta I have.” He sat down in the chair and Sam flipped him off as he went to Cliff’s bedroom.

He had never been in the other man’s room naturally. He was surprised to see that the bed linens and comforter were all a dark shade of blue. The curtains were open to look out on the backyard, even though there wasn’t anything pretty to see out there. It was just a mass of overgrown wildflowers and weeds. With an empty pool that was now home to a lot of garter snakes. It was, he supposed, pretty to look at in a more ‘nature-take-back-from-man’ sort of way. He stopped for only a second to smell the scent of the room, pungent but calming. It reminded Sam of warm spices and fresh cut wood. He found the med-kit exactly where Cliff had said and returned to find the man had finished another glass and was lighting a cigarette.

“Put that out.” Sam growled as he sat down and opened the medical supplies. “And take off your jacket and shirt.”

“Like I said,” Cliff blew out a ring of smoke “bitchy.” But he did crumble up the cigarette before flicking it into the trash. “We’re in the fucking apocalypse and I you won’t allow me a cigarette.”

“Not here at home where your daughter can smell it.” Sam helped him peel off his jacket and then his blood soaked shirt. “How did this even happen to you?”

“You’re seriously asking an assassin how they got shot?” He gave Sam that amused look again. “It’s an occupational hazard.”

Sam watched to banter back with something witty, but he knew Cliff was right “Yeah, I suppose that was a stupid question.” He looked at the bullet hole. “This is not a through and through. It’s still in there. I’m going to use the tweezers to get it out. Want another glass?”

Cliff shook his head “Do what you have to.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

“That’s life. Now do it.”

Sam tried to work as quick as possible but bullets were tricky buggers when wet. When he finally pulled it free Cliff hissed at the pain and then the river of blood that dripped down his arm. Sam was quick to wipe it up. “It would probably be a good idea to give this an X-stitch just in case.” Cliff shrugged with his good shoulder so Sam did exactly that. When he was finishing up and taping a patch over the wound Cliff surprise him by leaning in to sniff against his neck. Just as quickly as he’d invaded Sam’s space he was leaving again. Only, Sam felt a loss as Cliff moved to distance himself on the chair.

“You smell nice.” He said a little gruffly.

“Um…” Sam was a little to distracted to articulate actual sentences to make sense of his jumbled emotions and reactions to that statement. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You smell like you’re about to go into heat.”

That had Sam pushing a little to roughly on the bandage as he panic, making Cliff swear in pain. “You’re drunk and mistaken. I don’t go into heat.” Sam moved his hands away. Great, now his gloves were covered in blood. He stood up and stripped them off. He was about to head for the laundry room when Cliff grabbed his hand.

“Maybe it’s not heat. I just noticed you smell good to me. That’s all.” Cliff raised a brow. “Like pancakes and maple syrup. Did you make those earlier today or something?”

“No. Louise and I had biscuits with butter.”

“Then why do you smell so good?”

“**Because you’re mistaken and drunk**.” Sam pulled his hand away and then shut the med-kit with a purposeful smack but as he got up to walk away Cliff got to his feet and stood in front of him. Sam had a snarl just waiting at the back of his throat. This was it. He was so stupid to think this wasn’t going to happen. Alphas just never could take a hint could they?

“Thank you,” Cliff took a steadying breath “Thank you for helping me.” He took a few steps back and gave Sam room to breathe. “And I’m sorry… If I’ve angered you. I’m not in my right mind right now.” He looked past same and then moved to grab the bottle of the table.

Gratitude and an apology?!!! Now Sam felt like he was the one who had to sit down. Confounded once again Sam just answered “Yeah… no problem. Glad to help.” He watched Cliff walk away with the alcohol. He wanted to ask what the Alpha was going to do with that, but he felt he shouldn’t.

Cliff stopped just before he turned down the hallway “You don’t like Alphas very much do you?”

Sam thought about that, and he supposed that was exactly true. “Never met one I liked.” Sam answered honestly “They were always too busy planning their next move to hear me say no.” But Cliff wasn’t like that. He’d never once come on to him. Why did that irritate him? “Until you.” He surprised himself at his words. He hadn’t meant to say them, they had just come out. What the hell was coming over him? Dear god, he needed to sleep!

“I see…” Was all Cliff said before walking down the hallway.

As soon as he was gone Sam cursed and then looked down at his hand, expecting to see another permanent hard print mark on his inner palm. There was nothing. Cliff had touched his bare skin and nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was awakened very early the next morning by a loud smashing. He came in to find Cliff leaning against the table with his head in his hands. The sounds coming from him were soft and muffled, as if he was trying to not be very loud. Odd, considering the loud crash that Sam had heard. Looking to the opposite side of the room there was a small dent in the drywall and then a shattered picture frame on the floor. He looked back at Cliff. He wasn’t sure if the Alpha knew he was there or not, and after seeing him like this Sam didn’t feel yelling was the best thing to do. Cliff took in a deep breath and when he raised his head he wiped at his right cheek with his palm. The man was crying. An Alpha crying? Sam didn’t think that was possible, but yet the evidence was right in front of him. What would Cliff be crying over? Glancing down at the picture the soft very early morning sunlight illuminated it just enough for him to see it was the wedding photo.

He was mourning the loss of his mate.

Well, regardless of Cliff being an Alpha or not, Sam figured that sounded like a pretty normal thing to do. It was normal to even cry over it too.

At that moment Cliff noticed him and even though he didn’t tell Sam to outright leave, his tone was less than pleased that the Delta had caught him being so vulnerable. “What are you doing up? It’s nearly dawn.”

“You threw a picture against the wall. I’m surprised Louise isn’t up.” Sam walked past him into the kitchen an poured him a tall glass of water. “Finish the bottle did ya’?” He then started a pot of coffee brewing.

“I…yes” He looked at the picture frame on the floor “My apologies-” he was cut off as Sam pressed the glass into his hand.

“Drink.” He told Cliff “And follow me to the couch.” They went into the living room and Sam flopped on the right side of the spacious couch with his back propped against the armrest. Cliff came in after him and took a more reserved posture on the other side. Sitting normally with his arms tucked in and his hands holding the water glass on top of his knees. “Tell me about her.”

Cliff frowned “What?”

“Your mate. What was she like?” Sam asked again but with a little more clarification, though he thought it was pretty obvious. The only other ‘her’ in this entire house was Louise.

Cliff studied him for a moment before looking away and then drowning his gaze in the rippling water he held. “Do you even care?”

“Does it matter?” Sam shot back “You’re hurting. And if you don’t talk about it you’re going to explode. So,” Sam pointed to the glass and then shrugged “drink, and talk to me.”

Cliff didn’t say anything and continued to stare at the glass for so long after what Sam said that he was almost ready to just give up. Until Cliff took a long gulp of the water and after coughing once he licked his lips a began with “I’d known her since we were children. Before all the death. Back in a time where all you had to worry about were school shootings. Back when there…were schools.” He sighed “We were perfectly suited. She was kind, witty, compassionate, more cautious than I ever was, reasonable, and stubborn. She got picked on a lot for being an omega. I hated it. Always beat up the other kids for her. And she would always scold me for it.” He chuckled and a rare smile came to his face. Then after a second it faded and he took another sip. “We had two miscarriages, before we were pregnant with Louise. She was so happy to have finally made it into the second trimester. We thought… the worst was behind us.” He closed his eyes and Sam stayed absolutely silent as the Alpha talked and came to grips with his grief. Sam thought about what that must have been like. Finally having a rainbow baby only for reality to come kicking down the door. He wondered what had caused Cliff’s mate to be taken in the first place. Had she just been abducted for the baby or had it been a ransom/hostage situation?

“I hate seeing you with Louise.” Cliff lifted his head to look at Sam. His expression was sad and almost torn. “I don’t know what to feel or think. I’m so grateful that my daughter didn’t die, and was lucky enough to imprint on someone who actually cares about her. She just of easily could have imprinted on someone who would have left her to die. Then I would have never found or seen her. So please do not misunderstand, I am indebted to you. Which is why… I’m allowing you more liberties then my pack thinks is needed.” He set the water down on the tabel “You would have loved to have seen their faces when I said you were a cat.”

Sam smirked at that “I can imagine.” Then he looked off to the side. The first thing Cliff had said really bothered him. “Do you really hate me being with Louise?”

Cliff pursed his lips and a pained expression crossed his face as he hung his head in his hands. “Truthfully, no and yes. I come home and seeing you both together gives me this feeling of pride, but I cannot suppress my wish that… the one who was supposed to be there and should be there holding her is her mother. I don’t resent you or wish you weren’t here. I just wish my mate could be alive to have finally seen her baby.” Lifting his head he let out another deep sigh “Since we’re being honest I want to know if you’re really interested in this for the long haul.”

Sam raised a brow at that and his ears twitched in confusion “What?”

“Cats are not known for being the most trustful and good with commitment. Meanwhile we wolves are all about commitment. We even mate for life,” He then seemed to figure he should correct himself “Or until our mate dies. A pack has to have an alpha pair after all.”

Sam wanted to growl at the prejudice of that statement but decided better of it. “I don’t care about what other cats do. If you’re asking if I am committed to Louise and being a good parent, yes. I’m not going to just run off in the middle of the night because she threw up on me. She’s already done that,” he pointed to himself “And I’m still here.” When Sam moved to sit up and look Cliff right in the face the Alpha turned to watch him wearily “And you?”

“And what?”

“You just said your pack needs an alpha pair. Are you going to try and seduce me Mr. Unger?” And fail miserably like every Alpha before him. Cliff had a handsome face. Sam didn’t want to have to break his nose.

Cliff blinked before he started laughed “Is that why you’ve been so hostile? You thought at any moment I was going to rape you? I thought it was just because I’m an Alpha.”

Sam didn’t like being laughed at. He knew he wasn’t that attractive but he didn’t think it was to the point of being humorously ridiculous. So he decided to pay back Cliff’s former prejudice with a little of his own “You **are** an alpha.”

“Oh, so it is about that too? Well, yes I am,” Cliff tilted his head in such a way that the morning light caught the shine of some of his graying hairs “And I enjoy the carnage, thrill, and desire as much as any Alpha does. However, I draw the line at rape. Forcing yourself on someone who does not desire it, that’s violation. Not sex. And certainly not mating. I prefer mating. So fear not Sam, you shall remain unmolested.”

They both turned as their keen hearing picked up on the beginning of little baby cries and stirrings. Sam got to his feet “I made some coffee. It should be ready by now. Grab a cup and then go to bed. I’ll get her.”

Cliff finished his drink and then got up “I can feed her a bottle.”

“You’ve been up all night long. Besides I prefer if her first feeding of the day isn’t a bottle but my-”

“Sam,” Cliff cut in, giving him an almost pleading look. “I can’t just go straight to bed and being alone. I would like to hold Louise. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that had Sam willing to compromise “I don’t want her getting to use to the bottle because the books say it’s easier to feed from.” He didn’t have anything against Cliff feeding Louise the bottle, it was just that Sam liked it when she nursed too. “I could… bring her out here. You can sit beside me while I nurse her? That way she’d be looking at both of us.” When Cliff just looked at him in shock Sam turned away. See, this is what he got when he tried to compromise and understand. The man had just said seeing Sam with Louise made him feel depressed. Why would Sam even offer for him to sit beside him? So stupid! Now Cliff would just be more-

“I’d like that.” Cliff smiled at him “I would like that very much.”

Sam did not like the way Cliff’s smile made him feel, all happy and content with warm and comfortable undertones. It was odd and unnatural. He’d never felt anything like it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter update by the end of January


	6. Chapter 6

Louise was crying as she lay there on the floor and Sam wanted nothing more than to rush over and pick her up. To sooth her until she was a smiling happy cuddle bunny once more. But the books said by this age she should be having at least thirty minutes of tummy time, and Louise couldn’t even stand five. Sam would place her beneath her Ocean Wonders play mat and as long as she was on her back she was happy to bat and hit all the little marine animals. However, the moment she rolled onto her stomach, or he placed her on her stomach, she would immediately cry. It boggled his mind because if he did the same thing but placed her in the crib she wouldn’t cry at all. She immediately knew that this routine meant sleep time and she'd curl around her blanket and go to bed.

Her cries increased and Sam was nearly wringing his hands with forcing himself to stay on the couch not two feet away. She sounded so desperate and forlorn. Like he’d abandoned her and she was all alone in this unforgivable world. It wasn’t true in the slightest, but that’s what it sounded like and that’s how Sam felt. He’d read up to her current month age in all of the books and was trying to do everything perfectly just like they wanted, and yet he always ended up feeling like he was somehow failing her as a parent. It seemed hopeless. Louise shoved her hand in her mouth as gobs of tears rolled down her eyes.

That was it! He couldn’t take it anymore!

He flopped down next to her and snapped his fingers to get her attention. She snuffled a little but her tear filled eyes turned to him expectantly. “Shhh baby girl,” Sam whispered “I’m here. I’m always right here.” He reached out a hand and placed his finger in Louise’s palm, which she immediately wrapped her little hand around. She giggled and Sam leaned in to nuzzle her cheek. “There’s my happy girl. Do you want your song?” She cooed loudly as if delighted by what he said and Sam laughed. “Alright.”

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you crawl by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why everyone in town

Follows you all around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Louise’s eyes twinkled as he finished singing. Her hand popped out of her mouth and she gave Sam the widest grin. Sam smiled back at her and, not for the first time, could never imagine a world where he was not with her. Or even worse, where she didn’t exist. She made a series of babbles and run together syllables as her hands lashed out to touch his face, one little fist grabbing his hair and pulling. Sam cringed as he tried to pull her free, but her death grip would not lessen. Realizing this for the trap it had been Sam sighed as he grabbed her around her middle and picked her up. The moment she was off her stomach and upright she let go with a triumphant squeal. “Yeah, that was pretty sneaky. Pulling one over on me like that.” He looked to the clock. “It’s getting near your bedtime anyway, sweetheart. Let’s get started.”

Louise’s bedtime was eight o’clock and Sam tried to have her completely asleep by no later than eight thirty. That way when Cliff called at nine He could talk without being interrupted or rushed to make sure Louise had he nighttime routine met. The books were very clear on how important routine was and they were absolutely right. Louise seemed to thrive and find comfort in knowing what was coming because it was the same thing every day.

So Sam grabbed her favorite book and read it to her as she reached out to touch all the textures of the fake animal fur. Then when that was done he turned down all the light and fed her a bottle. This gave her the visual cue that everything was winding down and nighttime was here. After she was done with her bottle he burped her, changed her into a night time diaper, and put her in the thicker fleece sleeping pajamas with the little white kitty feet. He kissed her head before placing her in bed and handing over the blue diamond blanket that was her favorite. He knew she was going to go down quietly and without much of a fuss when she accepted the blanket and then started sucking her thumb.

Quietly creeping out of the room and shutting the door Sam checked the time again and decided he could probably clean up all the toys and take out the trash before Cliff called. With how stinky soiled diapers could get Sam tried to take out the trash at least every night. After putting everything away in the toy shelf organizer he was finishing up the garbage when he tried to remember if today was a day Cliff had said he would be home or call. The call from the night before had not said he was coming home, but he’d also said everything was going so smoothly he might be home sooner than expected.

Sam tried not to analyze why Cliff coming home early actually made him a little eager. Maybe, just in case, he should make some actual dinner. Just as a surprise. It would be a nice change from the PB&J sandwiches he’d been eating for dinner himself. He didn’t have to make anything fancy, just nicer. How hard could that be?

So when he came back in the house, and double checked that he locked the door, he went to the refrigerator to see what they had. He had eggs, bacon, and cheese. That was simple enough right? Taking everything out and not really thinking in depth about why he was doing anything he just started making scrambled eggs. By the time he was done Sam was rather proud at the way the fluffy mounds looked on the plate. So cheesy and gooey and they smelled heavenly. If Cliff did come home he would like the taste of these.

Cliff!

Sam had become so engrossed in his thought and the food he’d forgotten to check the time! Well that was ok, it couldn’t be that late sense he hadn’t heard the phone ring. He hadn’t missed it. When he looked up Sam was alarmed to see it was several minutes passed the usual call time.

But Sam hadn’t heard a phone ring. And Cliff always called at exactly the same time, every time.

Worry began to bled into him but Sam pushed it aside. So Cliff was late, it wasn’t cause for alarm. He turned his attention back to the eggs. If Cliff was late calling that may mean he was coming home. Sam would leave the eggs alone for now. He busied himself with other tasks while he waited. He cleaned the dishes. Any moment now Cliff would call. He then did the laundry. Any moment now. He went to the front door and asked the guard outside if they knew of anything. They didn’t.

Any. Moment. Now.

It was nearly midnight and though Sam wouldn’t say he was worried, he did admit that he was becoming increasingly concerned. At eleven fifty-eight the phone rang and Sam had never grabbed something so fast in his life. Annoyance at the Alpha’s lack of forethought and forgetting to call consumed him.

“Are you crazy calling this late?! You’re lucky I wasn’t already asleep.” Sam huffed “Why didn’t you call earlier?”

A strained voice laughed from the other end, weak and consumed with pain. Then a cough, wet and awful. “Just the voice I wanted to hear.” Cliff’s voice came through the conection “Sorry…about the delay.”

“What’s going on?” Sam gripped the phone “You don’t sound good **at all**.”

“That’s…because I’m not. Things kind of went south. I was trying to make it back to my hotel room to call you, but apparently I passed out. Sorry, again.”

“Where are you now?”

“My hotel.” Cliff sighed and then groaned as if in pain “Currently bleeding on the bathroom floor. I’m sure the janitorial staff won’t appreciate that. I’ll have to leave a big tip.”

“Why the hell are you calling me and not getting help?!” Sam could not believe what he was hearing. Of all the stupid things to do! Did this man have no priority management!

“Because I don’t need it.” Sam heard the sounds of a lighter and then a slow exhale meaning Cliff was smoking.

“You’re smoking at a time like this!? Don’t’ you think getting your bleeding under control is more important! How fucking dumb are you!?”

“Dumb enough to trust another assassin’s intell, and now I’m shot in the back because of it.” He hummed “So yeah, pretty dumb.” There was a short pause as he took another puff “Saved the kids though. That’s at least worth something, right?”

“What about your kid!” Sam countered.

“That’s why I’m calling. How was Louise today?”

“Get help! NOW!” Sam nearly slammed his hand on the counter.

“It doesn’t matter.” Cliff said wistfully “I’m not going to lie to you, because I never want that to be a thing between us. Lies. It’s pretty bad. I just might die.”

“Then get fucking a medic or something to help you think straight and- Oh I don’t know, NOT DIE!”

“That’s not how it works here in my world, Sam. There is no medic on site. If you’re stupid enough to get killed then it’s your own fault. Even if I asked anyone they wouldn’t help.” Cliff took another long drag from his cigarette “If they find me dead they’ll quietly dispose of me so I don’t pop and kill everyone. But, they won’t bring my dog tags back to you or Louise. They won’t even tell you I’m dead. Which is why,” something like a choked sob came over the phone before Cliff coughed it away “I wanted to call you and hear how things went today. And tell you that if you don’t hear from me, then you know what happened. I should have stated that a long time ago but I didn’t.”

“Shut up!” Sam was momentarily shocked at the desperate tone that came out in that shout “There has to be something or someone! Do not fucking tell me you’re going to die! I won’t god damn let you, you son of a bitch!”

“You won’t let me? I don’t think you get much of a say in this.” Sam shouted some other things but Cliff cut him off “I thought you hated Alpha’s? I thought you wouldn’t really care if I was gone because you’d get Louise all to yourself.”

“That is never a future I wanted!” Sam growled “Stop thinking about yourself and get some help! I don’t care how! You owe it to your daughter to fucking live because you’re her father and she needs you to be her father! To not get help is just-just,” Sam was so furious his vision was going blurry. He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes, but instead found them wet with tears. He went completely quiet, socked by the evidence of his own emotions. It was undeniable and terrifying.

“Sam?” Cliff wheezed out before a fit of coughs overtook him.

The sound of Cliff in pain brought Sam back to himself as he thought of something else. “Where are you right now?”

“I said I was at the hotel.”

“Where specifically?!”

Cliff didn’t know why Sam wanted to know so bad but he told him the address any way. Was Sam going to come see him? No, it was too far away and he’d never make it in time nor would he bring Louise into danger. Which Cliff was grateful for. He realized he should tell Sam that just in case. “Sam, please take care of Louise.” He closed his eyes “And make sure she knows that I love her. Every day.”

“Can you accept an outside medic!?” Cliff pursed him lips at the question. “Did you hear me!? I’m asking if you can’t ask for help from the other assassins or even the hotel staff because it’s **not allowed** are you able to ask for help from a source outside of your fucked up assassin society rules?!”

Cliff was quiet for a moment before saying “Yes. If I could get myself to a hospital that’s allowed.” He groaned as he sat up. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed at how horrible he looked. Though he didn’t hold out much hope, he knew Sam was right about one thing. He owed it to Louise to try and at least help himself. “But I can barely move.” He forced himself up on the sink and the phone dropped to the floor. “Shit.” He grumbled as he tried to bend down to get it.

“I’m hanging up to get you help! Don’t you fucking die on me, you hear me!” The heard the line go dead and Cliff grimaced as he was left alone in the bathroom. He turned back to begin taking off his shirt over his broken arm but he slipped and fell to the blood stained floor. His brain felt so foggy and his body just wouldn’t cooperate. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned his head against the wall. Just a bit of a breather and then he’d try again.

For Louise and Sam.

He took several deep breaths and forcing his lungs to expand. It caused him to cough up blood more often than not but he was able to breath for a bit after it calmed down. At the very least if he died now he knew Sam didn’t hate him. At least not in the way he first thought. If Sam had hated him he wouldn’t have sounded so angry on the phone.

_“That is never a future I wanted!”_ Which meant there was the possibility of a future where both of them were with Louise. Is that what Sam had meant. Cliff dully hoped so. He liked coming home and seeing his family there waiting for him.

“Clifford Unger?” A bright light was shone directly into his eyes and Cliff winced away, growling a warning even as his body refused to move so he could protect himself. “Good to see you’re still with us. I’m going to give you a mild sedative, just a pinch.” Cliff felt a beesting on his neck and then the next thing he knew he was in a hospital room hooked up to several monitors and bags of fluid.

He blinked his eyes away from the harsh lights and focused in on across the room where a pudgy doctor was writing something on a white board. “Where am I?” Cliff wheezed out. The man turned around and Cliff finally recognized him as the doctor he’d had an interview with to get Louise back.

“Hello again, Mr. Unger. I’m sorry to see you in poorer health this time though.” The man walked over “I’m Deadman, remember?”

“Yes,” Cliff frowned “But how did I get here?”

“Sam called me up and said that if I didn’t save you he was going to steal all of my shipments of Monster Energy for the rest of the year.” Deadman grumbled in clear agitation. “And considering he’s the only courier willing to work for a decent or negotiable price I really have no choice. The man doesn’t understand how the medical profession literally runs on artificial caffeine and sugar.”

“Sam called you?”

“Yes I did,” Sam said from the doorway, Louise strapped in her bjorn on his chest. He walked over to the bed as he looked Cliff up and down “You look like hell.” Cliff smirked. Always as blunt as ever. He reached out a hand to stoke Louise’s little head and the baby made grabby hands for him. “She’s happy to see her father didn’t die like he said he would.”

“Well, I’m happy I didn’t either.” Cliff smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you think you can take her weight on your chest?”

“No,” Cliff groaned “Let me sit up.” He ground his teeth through the pain only for Deadman to come over and push a button on the bead which brought him up to a sitting position.

“Both of you have some sense and don’t aggravate those wounds.” Deadman rolled his eyes as he left. “I’m going to get his pain medication.”

Sam unclasped Louise and then set her down in Cliff’s lap. “She’s not the only one.”

“I’m sorry?”

“She’s not the only one that’s happy.” Sam said it with a low murmur and he didn’t look at Cliff as he did so. He kept his gaze on Louise. And Cliff, recognizing this for the important admission it was, did not push for Sam to explain further. “Don’t ever do this again.” The biting tone returned.

Cliff simply nodded “I’ll try not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need to inform you guys of something that’s coming up. I have a Hanigram fic that is very close to being finished and was published back in 2015. I really don’t want to rush the climactic and important ending. So I’m going to be devoting all of my time to that fic for just a little while, hopefully not too long. Once it is done I will then be able to focus on my other WIP stories, including this one, again and start putting out regular updates. That is why this chapter does not have a ‘by this date update’ set time. So please hang tight and click the bookmark button because this story is not abandoned it’s just temporarily on pause.  
All that being said, I have a vague outline of what I want this story’s plot to be. Little moments of feels, who the villain will be, and such. But you guys are free to give me feedback and ideas if you so desire. One reader asked for a dancing scene so I’m going to try and work that in if I can. So if you have a passionate idea or head-canon, please! I encourage imagination and communication.


	7. Chapter 7

Cliff had been home a little over a month and his injuries were healing nicely. His broken arm was mostly healed by now but it still had to be in a sling for about a week longer. He tried to always take it out with the offhanded shrug that he was healed enough, but Sam was having none of it. His injuries had not seemed so dire after they left the hospital, but caring for them at home had presented both he and Cliff with some new uncomfortable situations that were unavoidable.

First had been the sitting down anywhere. Cliff was unable to get back up from even sitting in a chair without help. Not so difficult really. Sam just made sure to either be there in the same room or respond quickly whenever Cliff called for him. Then later on that night Cliff had come to him, knocking on his door, and admitted he couldn’t get undressed without help. It had been embarrassing for them both at first, but Sam had remained polite and decided to handle the issue with sensitivity. They were both adults after all. He undressed Cliff but did not comment about anything to do with his body. No lingering glances or teasing fingers, just helping and nothing more. That was not to imply there wasn’t anything to look at. There most definitely was. Sam just felt it wasn’t the time or place to be admiring or thinking about such things. He helped Cliff dress in the morning as well. Eventually over time it stopped being a source of awkwardness for either of them. Sometimes there were be a slight tension as Sam worked on buttoning up his shirt, but neither one of them did anything about it.

The next obstacle they had overcome was when they’d realized Cliff needed a shower. Yes, there were swim trunks. Cliff had offered that idea himself. However, Sam had argued that he’d already seen everything when he’d had to help Cliff with his underwear and besides he didn’t know why the alpha was getting so out of shape when he had the same bits too.

“You have a knot?” Cliff had inquired somewhat seriously but mostly jokingly.

“You know what I meant now stop being so prudish.”

Though Sam had made it seem like they were the same they were, in fact, not. He would never admit it but he’d…peeked, maybe even ogled a tiny bit when Cliff’s back was turned. Though the length was fairly similar enough, Cliff was defiantly thicker. Even in flaccid state Sam could tell that.

Against his will, partially, and possibly his better judgment Sam found he strangely attracted to the Alpha. Cliff was very appealing and respectful. What stood out to Sam most, however, was the way Cliff smelled after a shower. It both calmed and excited him no matter how hard he tried to ignore and deny it. Because of that Sam usually helped Cliff with his hair and then stood outside until the man told him he was done. Then he’d help him into a bath robe and that would be the end of it. Cliff seemed to be a fan of letting his skin and hair air dry.

For the most part that was how the two of them had handled things. When something came up they figured out a way to solve it while still being respectful of one another. It was rather nice and Sam had never really had any kind of relationship quite like it. He was also enjoying Cliff being around the house for a more prolonged period of time. He’d thought it might agitate him after the first few days until he found that Cliff had a secret passion for cooking. Even with his limited movement he was able to do some things on his own and what he couldn’t do Sam was there to step in and finish for him. In the last several days they’d had pasta alfredo, meatballs, steaks, French bread, and a list of other food Sam had no idea Cliff knew how to make. Little Louise had not been a fan of most of it, but Cliff always had buttered parmesan noodles as a back up if she rejected the food.

“How do you know all this?” Sam had asked one night after his second helping of potatoes romanoff. The casserole had the consistency of fluffy mashed potatoes but with sour cream ribbons, bacon, and three different kinds of cheese baked right in. It was heaven and even little Louise was mashing it into her mouth faster than she could chew it.

“I use to stay home more often when my wife was alive. She demanded I have an actual sit down dinner with her once a week. And being an independent omega, she told me I had to help her cook or I wasn’t getting fed.”

“And you listened to her?”

Cliff shrugged “Sexism can only get you so far. I wanted to eat.” They both shared a long laugh about that.

Then one night Sam had knocked on Cliff’s door to indicate he was coming in. He’d been about to ask if Cliff was ready to get changed out of his clothes for the night when Sam saw him moving and stretching out his arm instead of having it in the sling. He was about to reprimand him when he remembered it had already been an extra week. “Oh, so your arm is finally better?”

“It looks that way. Still a few twinges though.”

“Do you need my help?”

“I’d like to try doing it myself today, if that’s alright.”

“Sure.” Sam turned to walk away “I’ll be putting Louise to bed if you need me.”

“Wait,” Cliff followed him out of the room “I’ll help you.” At Sam’s questioning look Cliff explained “I want to see if I can pick her up and lay her in the bed.” After her usual book about an oddly colored ham and eggs, warm bottle, and then clothing change Cliff was able to gently set her down with absolutely no problem. As they closed the door Sam was about to leave to go clean up the kitchen when Cliff stopped him. “Can I talk with you?”

“Sure, I was just about to go wash the dishes if you want to help.”

“I’d rather discuss this face to face then have you be distracted by something.”

Well that didn’t sound good. “Alright.” Sam agreed as he followed Cliff into the living room where they sat on the couch.

“I wanted to ask you about something you said awhile back. During our conversation on the phone.” Cliff began.

“That exactally being?” A while back? That really didn’t narrow it down as to what Cliff might be talking about. And why was he being so serious?

“ ‘That was never a future I wanted’. That’s what you said. What did you mean by that?”

Sam frowned “That I never wanted you out of the picture. I never wanted Louise all to myself or to take her from you.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I wasn’t a part of your life?”

Where the hell was that coming from? “No. A courier life would be very hard on a baby so I’d have to limit my jobs which would limit the money coming in to take care of her and besides she really should be with her father.”

“With her parents.”

Sam nodded “Exactly.”

“And when you said you were happy that I didn’t die that was because you didn’t want Louise to not have a father?”

“Yes, mostly, I thought that was evident.”

“So you called in a favor and yelled at me over the phone for Louise?”

Sam was beginning to sense what Cliff was hinting at and decided to allow him to continue, because he found himself curious. “Yes.”

“Not because you wanted to.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer yes again but paused and decided to ask “What are you getting at?”

“That helping me out like you have been. Was that also because of only Louise? Because as far as I can figure any of my pack could have done those things, but you stepped up to the plate and did it without hesitation. I didn’t even have to ask them because you didn’t give me the chance. Which makes me wonder? Did you do all that for Louise too, or did you actually do it for me?”

The Alpha was slowly boxing him in and trying to dig for the truth. It annoyed Sam greatly, but strangely not to the extent that it usually had in the past. He didn’t feel hostile or want to retaliate. He just was being forced to confront his true feelings that he himself was amazed at. “Stop beating around the damn bush Cliff and ask what you want to ask.” Cliff looked as if he were about to say something but then decided not to, turning away at the last second. He looked so much like a kicked dog in that moment Sam decided to take pity on him. “If you’re worried I’ll take offense or get angry, I won’t. Say what you want to say.” Cliff looked back at him than, catching his eyes and holding them in an intimate stare.

As far as Sam was concerned, kisses were aggressive affairs. Alphas trying to take or steal a kiss when he was unaware or even obviously reluctant. They never listened, so Sam had learned to be highly aware and aggressive for his own self-preservation. However, this close to Cliff and looking into his eyes, Sam didn’t feel uncomfortable. Even as Cliff slowly leaned in more Sam’s skin prickled with goosebumps, but in a surprisingly pleasant way. He could feel Cliff’s warmth, smell his scent, and tell that he was just as unsure as he was. Which, for some reason, was reassuring and kind of adorable. The Alpha’s eyes darted down to Sam’s lips unconsciously. It was pretty obvious the other man wanted to kiss him. Yet Cliff stopped just a breath away and didn’t move any closer.

Sam was wondering if the Alpha was reconsidering his desires when Cliff asked “If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?”

Sam was acutely aware of how shallow his breathing was and how just the air between them seemed charged with tension and anticipation. What would he do if Cliff kissed him? Did he want Cliff to kiss him? As soon as he asked himself that question Sam realized the answer was ‘yes’ . “I’ve never liked kissing.” Sam began and for a second he saw something die in Cliff’s eyes. A potential spark all too hastily snuffed. “But if it’s you,” Sam amended quickly, which made Cliff pause. “I’d like to give it another try. Kissing, that is.” He could not conceal the soft blush that came to his face. He hated admitting his emotions, it made him feel weak.

Cliff looked momentarily surprised and at a loss for what to do next. Had he really expected Sam to say no? Then again considering Sam’s behavior up until now he supposed that was fair. So Sam was the one to lean in and take Cliff’s face in his palms. He’d never initiated a kiss before, but he’d seen a few movies back in the day. He put his hands on Cliff’s cheeks, but the moment he did it looked wrong. To him it looked like he was about to squish Cliff’s face to look like a fish. Embarrassed slightly he moved one hand down to Cliff’s neck, but now that hand placement just seemed off. Sam’s eyes darted back to Cliff’s in nervousness. He was about to move his hands again when Cliff’s palms covered his own. Sam didn’t realize until they were touching that he was shaking.

Cliff didn’t say anything. He just ever so smoothly moved Sam’s hands into place just under his jawline so that his head was slightly tilted upward. Sam expected him to move in then, but he didn’t. With a pleasant gasp Sam realized Cliff was still not taking control of the kiss away from him. He was helping him, guiding him, but letting him choose if this was going to happen or not. It made Sam extremely grateful, and now he wanted to kiss the Alpha even more. 

Resolving his conviction Sam moved in, but just before he pressed their lips together he paused. He just had to check one last time. He looked up for a tiny second; searching Cliff’s face and making sure he was okay with this. Sam had never seen the other man’s eyes look so desperate and smoldering. He gave the barest nod of his head and then Sam moved forward to finally press their mouths together.

Cliff’s lips were a little dry but full and firm against his own. Their noses knocked a bit but it didn’t seem to deter either of them. When Sam pulled away Cliff followed him just enough to make Sam whine and dive back in for another kiss. Cliff’s hands were gripping his arms and little tightly, but Sam didn’t mind. He angled his head a different way because it felt right and he was rewarded when Cliff opened his mouth. Sam immediately took the hint and allowed his tongue to press against his lips. Cliff drew back for only a second to get a better position and when their tongues met Sam moaned into it. His hands left Cliff’s jaw as they slid to the back of his head and pulled on his hair. 

To his absolute bewilderment he admitted was enjoying this! He found pleasure in kissing Cliff and being kissed by him. Is this what kissing was supposed to be like? Or was it just Cliff? Did it matter? Cliff pulled away for air and Sam was immediately there nipping at his jaw and rubbing against him. He liked how close their bodies were so he moved into the Alpha’s space more. A flickering sensation of affection ran away with him and he moved to nuzzle the man’s neck. Cliff growled pleasantly as he took Sam’s face in his hand, one hand cupping the back of his neck, and brought him in for even more kisses. Sam welcomed them as he moved forward and pushed Cliff down on the couch. This felt nice too. Being on top of Cliff and kissing him allowed Sam to feel just enough in control that he could enjoy what they were doing without concern.

He moved his body to lay more on top of Cliff, but stopped when his knee came into contact with a very evident and solid bulge. Sam’s whole body froze. Feeling the difference immediately Cliff gently broke their kiss and then looked up at Sam with concern.

Sam felt anxious again as the Alpha studied him and he knew he’d have to explain why he had ruined the perfect moment they were having “I’m…sorry,” he said with great difficulty “I just-”

The hand on the back of his neck slid around to then cup his cheek in a comforting way “Talk to me.” Cliff said in a low husky whisper “I can’t fix or change anything unless I know what has upset you.”

Sam closed his eyes. He hated when Cliff said things like that. Sweet things. Words that implied he cared. Alpha’s weren’t supposed to care and yet that seemed to be all Cliff did. It challenged everything Sam knew about Alpha’s and made him want to trust Cliff. Even though he knew trust would make him vulnerable. Trust meant that he believed in Cliff and relied on him in some way, both things that were dangerous to do.

“You have an erection.” Sam stated.

Cliff blinked before nodding “Yes.” When Sam didn’t elaborate Cliff asked “Are you angry that I find you attractive and desirable?”

That had Sam blushing “No.” He shook his head “No it’s just that,” he gritted his teeth as he forced himself to say “I **want** to continue kissing but I **don’t** want to have sex.” There, he’d said it. Now the Alpha could get all bent out of shape about being rejected. Even as he thought that and prepared himself for it, he somehow knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Cliff nodded again “Alright.”

Sam frowned at his absolute acceptance “But you have **an erection**.”

“And it will stay completely contained within my pants if that is what you prefer.” Cliff smiled at him in an amused smug sort of way. Probably because he knew Sam had just given him a test that he’d passed with flying colors. The Alpha’s wit and gratification should annoy him, but Sam felt a sensual tingle go down his spine instead. A sensation that was only made worse when Cliff said “Sam, I’m only interested in what you are willing to give freely. Nothing more. Ever.” Hearing that, and knowing that Cliff would never pressure him or force him, was possibly the nicest and sexiest thing anyone had ever told him. “Do you want to stop?” His thumb was brushing over Sam’s lower lip, making it obvious what he’d hope Sam would answer.

Luckily, Sam also wanted that answer. As if saying ‘yes’ was even an option any more. “No.” He looked down at their position “I’m on top of you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Does that make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No, I don’t mind you being on top of me. Especially if you feel better being on top.”

Sam both wanted him to stop saying things like that and yet continue to say them over and over again. Just what the hell had this Alpha done to him!? He nodded “I do. I don’t like losing control. It makes me feel trapped and like something bad is going to happen.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Cliff smirked “Does my erection bother you? We can put a pillow between us.”

Sam thought about it, but then he lowered his body down and pressed his own pelvis against Cliff’s. Somehow he hadn’t realized he was also erect until they rocked against one another, making them both groan loudly. Sam pressed his forehead against Cliff’s chest as he tried to steady his breathing and his frantically increasing arousal. “_Is this..ok_?”

“**More than ok**.” Cliff rocked his hips upward and Sam hissed at the way his cock twitched and strained against his pants. When he raised his head to look into Sam’s eyes he breathed.

“I still do not want sex.”

“What about dry humping?”

Sam had to snort out a laugh. He had not seen that one coming. “What are we teenagers? You want to dry hump until we come in our pants?” Even saying it out loud had him chuckling a bit. Sam was way too old for something like that, and if he was too old then Cliff most certainly was.

“I would like to try.”

Sam laughed outright as he shook his head. He looked down at this absolutely oddball Alpha below him. This kind, respectful, strong, and smart ass Alpha. He really looked at him, and realized that even though it might make him vulnerable that he did, in fact, trust Cliff. Somehow or another Sam did trust, like, and maybe even have the stirrings of affection for this other man. The father of his daughter.

Thinking along those lines, Sam was willing to step outside of his comfort zone and try something completely new to him. As long as it was with Cliff.

“I don’t want penetrative sex.” Cliff frowned but before he could say anything Sam put a finger to his lips “But if you want to jerk each other off, I’d be ok with that.”


End file.
